zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imastamper
A short message from Imastamper: "Unless I've been gone for a period longer than 6 months, please don't make any MAJOR updates to my page. Small updates like pictures and General information are okay." Imastamper is a user on the Zimmer Twins website who did not get to choose her own nickname. Her mom uses this account name for almost everything online, but if Imastamper could change her nickname, she would keep the "ima" part and add a different verb. For Imastamper's Zimmer Twins Profile Page, click here. Imastamper's Fan-Made Animations The following video is a compilation of fanmade animations animated by Imastamper. "I take animation requests but please be aware that it may take more than a week to finish because of having to draw out every single frame and edit it. 'I will make transformations and previews, but please make a story board or script first if you want a preview for your movie/series."' '-Imastamper' Click to view Imastamper's Zimmer Twins "Psychix" transformations. A new series of animations are in progress. Imastamper's Zimmer Twins Fan Art I mastamper likes drawing Zimmer Twins Fan Art in real life and on the computer. "I take some requests but it depends on what you want... I can do series posters, character posters, and sometimes very random things. If you want me to make you a picture you're going to have to be VERY specific.'' I will NOT take real people such as actors, or fake people that have no relation to Zimmer Twins and convert them to Zimmer Twins form. Aku no Musume Aku no Meshitsukai Poster.png|Based on the Evillous series by mothyP. I wouldn't recommend looking it up, though. It's a bit violent. CURSED.png|Raw pencil sketch for the "CURSED" series poster! Roberto looks amazing, does he not? Demons and Angels.png|I call this one "Demons and Angels". I could probably get a whole series out of it and still make it child-friendly. Edstiel.png|"Edstiel"... Edgar's Angel counter-part. Edward Standing With Sword.png|Edward Zummer from AIZT, POOF, and CURSED! Doesn't he look awesome?! I should re-do his hair... He looks awesome, though. That sword is something special, too. Epic2.jpg|A series poster of "Epic" for Macheese6! Ah, memories. Can you find Surf? He's trying to get a spot in the pic with his bow. I didn't really have that much space to give everyone a special place... D: Anyway, look at Mac in all of his awesomeness. Want to find out who is who? The letter on their shirt. Exceptions being Surfer. Because it's pretty obvious. Imastamper2 Standing.png|My 3rd OC which I think I'm going to leave behind. I prefer my 2nd one, and this one was just an experiment with some Zimmer Twins Pics I had laying around in my Media folder. Imastamper Standing With Background.png|The best OC I've ever made. It's my 2nd one, and I think I'll be using it for video and picture purposes. Jorge FTW.png|Real life version of a drawing of Jorge. (Copyrite JaasziZT all rights reserved) Jorge FTW On Computer.png|Computerized version of a picture of Jorge! He's giving it 110%! (Copyright JaasziZT all rights reserved) Poster 3.png|Another one based on the Evillous series by mothyP... more specifically a song called "Regret Message"... Once again, I don't recommend googling this because it may be a bit violent. AIZT - REAWAKENING.jpg|AN EPICALLY AWESOME PICTURE I MADE FOR "AIZT: REAWAKENING"! It's coming soon! I might even make a theatrical trailer! Yay!!! Roses are Red Violets are Blue 2.png|Do you ever feel rejected? Roses are Red Violets are Blue 1.png|EVA Y U THINK U KNOW EVERYTHING >:V Zimmer Twins Anime.png|Zimmer Twins: The Anime! Mirror Images.png|Mirrored Images... It makes perfect sense... no wonder they don't get along... He's MY Edgar and I need him now!.png|The translation is REALLY complicated. Basically, Edgar needs Eva's help to escape this "Love Square" thing. Finding Thirteen.png|Me: Aw, look at them. This must be the day they found 13! Guy: HEY! WHO GRAFFITIED THAT THE BIKE LANE IS BACKWARDS? Me: Uh-oh! Gotta run! Bye! "'' '-Imastamper' The Must-Sees of Imastamper These Must-Sees are listed in the order they were posted. *Sock Elemination *13's Birthday! *13%: Mr. I'm Rich? *The ZT news... *Mme the Fortune Teller *Rotten Hotdog the Musical *Zimmer Home Videos *A Boys' Day Out *13's Cookies *Edgar is Clueless! *Daylight Savings *Pigeon Aliens *Never Trust 13 V.I.P Memberships On March 31st, 2010, V.I.P Memberships were realesed on the Zimmer Twins website. The Mod Squad gave Imastamper a Free Year of V.I.P Membership. This V.I.P Membership has changed Imastamper's Life. Imastamper has had access to new clips, such as the new "Dance" clip, a clip for VIP members. Imastamper has been very happy with this change. "My VIP membership expired on February 15th, 2014 at around 14:30. I was out at the time and didn't get to make a goodbye movie. I plan on renewing in late 2014. Why? Not because I don't have enough money, I'm actually getting there, but it's because I want to work on AIZT: REAWAKENING before I renew. I want to have the whole series planned out before I renew. That's why I put such a late date on release, to give me time to work on it. I might be early or late in renewal, but I'm not renewing until I finish. I'll get another 6-month VIP membership and release episodes of the series on a weekly basis. I know I said I might be able to add some people in, but please take note that this isn't a promise, and I want to keep the original cast. Luke45/Surfer45 was in Season 2, so if he wants to be re-added, I can find a way, even though it's an almost complete re-make of the entire series, forgetting season 2 and POOF ever happened. If I need more members in the series I'll post a blog here on the wikia, which I hope I'll be active on in the months to come. Anyway, I'll still be here if you need me. I'll respond on my latest Zimmer Twins movie, and on the Wikia. If you make a movie to me, I might not see it. I check my e-mail often, so if you post on my Talk page I'll know and respond as soon as possible. I still take requests for drawings and animations of Zimmer Twins. If you have a request, please tell me on my Talk page. o(^_^)o大好き！じゃ、まったねえ?" '-Imastamper' The Thomas Edison Report The Thomas Edison Report was made by Imastamper for extra credit while learning about Thomas Edison. This movie got Imastamper mentioned in the Zimmer Blog, and later on, the History of Zimmer Twins. The Thomas Edison Report mentioned in the Zimmer Blog [link] The Thomas Edison Report Movie [link] Websites Imastamper has accounts on besides Zimmer Twins Imastamper loves meeting Zimmer Twins users on external websites! ROBLOX - 13redblox Club Penguin - 13redpenny13 Minecraft - xX13ROCKS13Xx KidsTube - (Deleted) YouTube - (Deleted. Never again, guys. Never again.) Trivia *Imastamper is a part of the 10 Must-sees club, along with Catboy, Rad256, TinyRobot, Smiley23, Whatever, and Username00. *ImNOTastamper was supposed to be a male derivative of Imastamper. He is not a real user, and his name was changed to "Gabe101" in POOF, but will be changed back to ImNOTastamper in AIZT: Reawakening. *Imastamper was mentioned twice in the History of Zimmer Twins song, because of the Thomas Edison Report. Category:Users Category:Artwork Creator